A near-to-eye (or near-eye) (NR2I) display is a wearable device that creates a display in front of the user's field of vision from an electronic display. The display may be transparent such that the viewer can view the external world and the projected electronic display simultaneously or opaque wherein the viewer may directly view the electronic display or a projected electronic display, depending on the application. For example, a transparent display can overlay information and graphics on top on the real world, while an opaque display can provide an immersive theater-like experience. Further NR2I displays may provide information within the full visual field of view of the user or may alternatively provide information within part of the user's field of view.
NR2I displays can be broadly placed in two categories, immersive and see-through. Immersive near-to-eye displays block a user's view of the real world and create a large field of view image, typically 30°-60° degrees for cinema glasses and 90°+ degrees for virtual reality displays. See-through near-to-eye displays leave the user's view of the real world open and create either a transparent image or a very small opaque image that blocks only a small portion of the user's peripheral vision. The see-through category can be further broken down into two applications, augmented reality and smart glasses. Augmented reality headsets typically offer 20°-60° degree fields of view and overlay information and graphics on top of the user's view of the real world. Smart glasses, which is really a misnomer, in contrast typically have a smaller field of view and a display which the user glances at periodically rather than looking through the display continuously.
For users exploiting NR2I displays for augmented reality and/or correction of low vision, then the user is typically going to wear the see-through NR2I displays for specific tasks, for specific visual environments, etc. and hence there is an issue of repeatedly attaching and removing the NR2I device. Further, in the majority of applications irrespective of whether for short-term, long-term, low vision, augmented reality, etc. there is a conflicting tradeoff between user comfort, ease of attachment, minimizing intrusiveness and aesthetics.
In some instances, such as the eSight™ eyewear, the NR2I displays are bioptic such that support user engagement in multiple positions. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide designers of NR2I displays with an attachment methodology supporting bioptic near-to-eye displays which provides users with a repeatable, easy and robust attachment which may be employed with a variety of “frames” to reflect users with normal eyesight, users with prescription corrective lenses, etc. Further, NR2I displays when worn in high brightness environments, such as outdoors in sunlight, can be effected by light from the environment. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide methods to reduce the effect of or compensate for the effect of the environmental light on the user's ability to view the NR2I displays.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.